


Fetch

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: I hope you like it, M/M, getting Helmasker to chop trees, going flying with Chaos or something)', the prompt was 'Cid training Vincent's limits (play fetch with Galian Beast, this is for FFlove190
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Stuck in the Desert Prison with his cigs lost. What's a pilot to do? Give up the smokes?





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFlove190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/gifts).



The bone Cid held up was huge, almost as long as the pilot and still dripping blood and unknown monster fluids although the merciless sun beating down on the landscape around the Desert Prison dried up the blood almost as soon as it hit the sand.   
A nightmare of fur and teeth and gore stained claws hovered over the pilot, demon yellow eyes glaring and tongue slobbering. 

It whined at the sight of fresh meat, but made no move to take the bone. 

Cid took one last drag on his cig and crushed it on the sole of his boot. He held out the fag to the demon who snuffled at it.

“Ya know what ta do. Fetch.” Cid nodded and Galian Beast shot out over the desert as if projected from a canon. Soon he was just a purple speck on the horizon, back the way they had come. 

“Really, Cid?” Tifa sighed and gave him a stern stare. 

“What? Galian loves playing fetch, ya know that.” Untroubled, Cid sat his ass down on a rock to wait. “I must have lost my cigs somewhere out in all that sand and I sure as shit can’t find them meself, but I bet Galian can sniff them out fer me.”

“You can’t send Vincent out in all this heat, in all that fur, to find your missing stuff! That’s just mean! He’ll get a heatstroke!” Yuffie glared at him. 

“I think he’s coming back now.” Cloud shades his eyes and stared into the distance. “He’s panting a lot, Cid.”

Cid gave them all an unimpressed glance and shoved his spear down butt first in the sand. With the excessive hand waving that always had to precede his spell casting, he gathered mana. 

With a *whump* an enormous Ice 2 fell into the desert by their feet, surprising Cloud who squawked and fell backwards, where it immediately started melting. Fresh, cold water fell in rivets and Galian Beast rumbled up to him, spat out a half-chewed battered packet of cigs in his lap and started licking up the cold water with his tongue. Then he lay down in the cold shade, chewing on the bloody bone Cid tossed him and looked utterly content. 

Cid slapped out a cig, wiped the demon drool from it, and lit it. 

“Ya kids are the least practical people I’ve ever had the misfortune of meetin’.”


End file.
